pixeldungeonfandomcom-20200225-history
Old bug
This article lists old bugs that have either been patched or fixed. In addition, detected bugs are not yet corrected, while unsure bugs may (accordingly to the code) have been corrected but an in-game check is required. Lloyd's beacon bug There is a bug when using Lloyd's beacon where, when you use the beacon to return to a level of the dungeon other than the one you are on, when you travel to the next depth down, the depth you travel to is transformed into a replica of the level you transported from using Lloyd's Beacon. However, this replicated map is still populated by the same enemies as you would find on the depth you should be on. This leads to a couple of potential exploits. Item farming exploit When this bug is triggered, the replica level generated will also contain copies of all the items generated on the floor that you had not already picked up from the original map. (Items you drop on the floor of the original map will appear on the replica map, but disappear from the original. UNLESS you drop them, go up or down one level from the map you are replicating BEFORE using this bug) Using this bug, you can replicate any items, including, but not limited to, scrolls of upgrade, potions of strength, and wells of transmutation. For example, to replicate depth 6 and the items on it, you would "set" Lloyd's Beacon on any other floor (depth 7 would be the most convenient) and then travel to floor 6, use the beacon to return to depth 7, and then travel to depth 8. Depth 8 will now be a replica of depth 6, complete with items. This can be repeated indefinitely with the same depths or different ones. It is possible to replicate items you already have by simply picking a level to replicate, dropping items going up or down one level, and then continuing the bug as usual. This will replicate all dropped items items, giving you 999 potions of strength in a matter of minutes. XP farming exploit The above mentioned exploit can be used to turn a boss depth into a normal depth, in the following manner. Set Lloyd's Beacon on the depth before the boss depth, travel to another depth, (an adjacent one is simplest) use the beacon to return to the other depth, then travel to the boss depth. The boss depth will now appear as a normal one, and, aside from whatever enemies had been on the original depth at the time it was replicated, the only enemies on the floor will be multiple copies of the boss of that depth! Since bosses have no level cap, they can be killed over and over for EXP. Particularly useful are the King of Dwarves and Yog-Dzewa depths, because these bosses are both helpless! The king will just wander looking for his pedastals for a bit and then stand still helplessly, and Yog-Dzewa will, oddly enough, move around and pursue you, but cannot hurt you, and his fists do not appear. This means he can easily be destroyed repeatedly for 50 EXP at a time. Scroll holder bug When using scrolls from the scroll holder (Bought on depth 11) the number of scrolls in the holder will never go below 1. In other words, infinite use of any scroll once you find at least one copy of it. Awesomeness, but it'll probably be fixed with the next update. Ring of Resistance When upgrading the Ring of Resistance from +4 to +5, the resistance to Lightning trap’s electricity (acquired at +4) disappears. Dropping a stack of items in a Well of Transmutation When dropping a stack of items into a Well of Transmutation, only 1 item is changed (expected behavior) while the remaining items are lost (unexpected behavior). Goo and DM-300 not dropping ; Problem As the max level of bosses is , is then a negative integer, preventing the drop of Lloyd's beacon by the Goo and Ring of Thorns by the DM-300. ; Correction preformed :The level of bosses is set to 30 instead of Category:Bugs